


Накази, які він відмовляється виконувати

by MulliganFlowers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Discussions of Self-Sacrifice, F/M, GabeNath Reverse Bang, GabeNath Reverse Bang (Miraculous Ladybug), GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020, Kwami Swap, Referenced Death of a Minor Character
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulliganFlowers/pseuds/MulliganFlowers
Summary: Після смерті свого чоловіка Наталі Сенкер впала в глибокий відчай. Аби повернути його до життя, вона вирішує здобути талісмани Чорного Кота і Сонечка, використовуючи сили свого власного. Однак усі її спроби за останній рік закінчилися невдачею. Чи має вона лишатися обережною? Чи ж їй варто прислухатися до порад Габрієля, свого секретаря й спільника,  та ризикнути всім?Та й чи варта мета своєї ціни?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 4
Collections: GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	Накази, які він відмовляється виконувати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Orders He Defies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055709) by [MulliganFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulliganFlowers/pseuds/MulliganFlowers). 



> Написано для [GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020](https://gabenathreversebang.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Ця історія була натхненна [цією чудовою ілюстрацією](https://gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com/post/637502691301605376/gabenath-reverse-bang-check-out-the-fic-inspired) від [gabriel-fucking-agreste](https://gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com/).  
> Дуже вдячна [xx-katastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe) за редагування англійської версії.

У кімнаті просторо й темно.

Світає. Вранішнє світло, забарвлене пурпуровим вітражем, падає крізь вікно й на віко закритої труни.

Жінка виходить з тіней, одягнена в чорне. Її обличчя бліде, її погляд порожній.

– Мій любий Джаґґеде, минув уже майже рік, – її голос низький і втомлений. – І з кожним наступним днем я відчуваю, як всередині розростається ця темрява, безмежна й пуста, наче ніч. Проте нема причин хвилюватися: я знаю, що мушу робити. Моя любов на самоті пурхає чорними примарами, як ці метелики. Я дослухаюсь тепер до їхніх криків і звинувачень. Хоч як би тоскно не було, я знаю, що не маю права зупинятися. Ти завжди казав не здаватись без бою. Тож, як я й обіцяла тобі, під мостом Мірабо не розійдуться… Ох.

Вона відводить погляд, і світло виблискує в її окулярах. Вона простягає руку до серця – до малої брошки, яку вона носить під піджаком.

– Можливо, сьогодні нарешті цей день настане. Нуру, хай повстануть темні крила!

Жінка з блідим обличчям зникає в яскравому спалаху, і вже інша стоїть на її місці – висока й загрозлива. Її волосся вибілене, а її обличчя означене ликом смерті.

Метелик сідає їй у долоню.

– Лети, моя акумо, і пофарбуй його душу чорним.

* * *

– Гей! Ти не маєш права!

Габрієль видирає камеру з рук чоловіка.

– Як і ти, правду сказати. Не знаю, чи ти помітив, але це приватна власність.

Габрієль тримає його за комір сорочки, доки вони обидва прямують до виходу. Може, Габрієль і не найсильніший, але принаймні має майже два метри зросту. У таких справах сильне перше враження – це пів роботи.

– Я… Це… Ти підриваєш журналістське розслідування!

– О, справді? То ти з TVi? Майже певен, що вони телефонують, перш ніж планувати інтерв’ю, і не деруться на місце зустрічі через садовий паркан.

Нещасний журналюга опускає голову, поки Габрієль нарешті випроводжає його до воріт. Хлопцю на вигляд років двадцять. Гарний вік для того, щоб понароблювати помилок.

– Ти знаєш, про що я! Ти взагалі розумієш, що тебе можуть визнати співучасником убивства?

Габрієлю вартує багатьох зусиль втриматися й не розбити нахабі носа об щебінь при дорозі. Варто було б уже звикнути до всіх цих звихнутих фанатів Джаґґеда, їхніх безглуздих теорій змов та погроз, що на них Габрієль натрапляє аж надто часто, розбираючи пошту пані Санкер. Якби була його воля, він би просто… Але треба триматися плану.

– І що ти сподівався знайти? Заморожену голову в підвалі?

Щойно відчинивши ворота, Габрієль виштовхує непроханого гостя на вулицю.

– Май трохи поваги, – каже він, скривившись. – Я б на твоєму місці дякував би богу, що в пані Санкер вистачає важливіших справ, ніж судитися з кожним таким жалюгідним нікчемою.

А тепер щодо камери. Габрієль проглядає фотографії. Нічого цікавого немає – лиш один кадр вікна, й той надто нечіткий. Він видаляє його, а потім зачищає всю карту пам’яті про всяк випадок.

– Зажди! – А хлоп уже на ногах. Жах у його голосі здається майже щирим. – Обережніше з камерою, будь ласка. Вона дуже дорога.

– Правда? – Габрієль здіймає брови. – Тоді тобі краще її зловити.

Габрієль жбурляє камеру геть, навіть не дивлячись, куди вона впаде, а тоді грюкає ворітьми. Це ж мають деякі нахабство!

Скоро, однак, він знову чує клацання камери. Він не встигає навіть озирнутися, коли щось раптово б’є його в спину, а потому… нічого.

Він отямлюється після спалаху білого світла, лежачи на землі.

– Габрієле! – Пані Санкер поспіхом спускається до нього ґанковими сходами.

– Пані?

Вона підходить ближче, нахиляється до нього.

– Я перепрошую, це був мій недогляд. Варто було передбачити, що він нападе на тебе в першу чергу, – каже вона шепотом. – Цього разу план був зовсім паскудний.

– Прошу, не переймайтеся.

Вона простягає йому свою руку. Він приймає її, хоч, певно, міг би встати й сам.

– Чи вони вже?.. – Голос Габрієля теж стишується.

– Я відпустила його. Було очевидно, що він би не протримався довго в битві проти них. Усе мало не вийшло з-під контролю.

– Я досі можу перевірити камери…

Він не встигає закінчити, його перериває голос.

– Чи все добре, т… – Дзвінкий, аж надто знайомий голос, який Габрієль волів би не чути так часто. – Т-типовий… громадянине… Парижа. Оу, що ж, пробачте, що завадив.

Кіт Нуар сидить на вершечку воріт. Він, здається, зашарівся. З чого б це раптом? На що він взагалі дивиться? Про що взагалі думає?

Пані Сенкер відсторонюється від нього й закладає руки за спину.

– Дякую, що врятували мого секретаря, – її голос враз стає холодним і відчуженим.

– Та без проблем, На… Тобто пані Санкер, – він фамільярно всміхається, ніби говорить з давніми друзями. Це ж мають деякі нахабство. – Щасти!

Він зривається з місця й рушає геть – пробігає стіною саду, застрибує на найближчий дах, скоро зникає десь між сусідніх будинків. Пані Санкер проводжає його поглядом, потому ще довго вдивляючись у далечінь.

– Кіт Нуар і Ледібаг… – вона шепоче так тихо, що її слова заледве можна розчути.

Проте вже за мить вона відкидає геть усі сумніви й хвилювання та постає перед ним такою ж, як і завжди: стриманою, суворою, практичною.

– Який прогрес з наступним альбомом Анарки?

– Схоже, вона не встигне до реченця наступного понеділка. Чи мені домовитися про дзвінок?

– Не варто, ти поговориш з нею, – її голос цілком позбавлений емоцій. – Переконайся, щоб вона зрозуміла, що я гніваюся.

Він слідує за нею назад до маєтку.

* * *

Габрієль закінчує проглядати всі наявні записи вранішньої атаки якраз до обіду. Дещо йому таки вдається знайти, однак зачіпка ця радше невтішна. Він саме піднімається сходами до особистої бібліотеки пані Санкер, коли чує, як хтось рухає стільці в їдальні. І не просто рухає – тягне по підлозі, гупаючи, грюкаючи, шарпаючи. Серце на мить завмирає.

Він одразу кидається до джерела звуку.

– Адріане! Скільки разів я тебе просив бути обережнішим?

Адріан полишає стілець у спокої й дивиться на батька сторч.

– Ти так подряпаєш підлогу! Те, що нам дозволено тут жити, не дає тобі права розпоряджатися всім, ніби будинок – твій.

– Бачу, що я нарешті привернув твою увагу, – Адріан киває на годинник, що висить над каміном. – У тебе ж обід, правильно? Минулого разу ти обіцяв, що ми поговоримо, щойно ти матимеш перерву.

Габрієль клацає язиком. Справді обіцяв? Ніяк не може згадати.

– Добре, нехай. – Він сідає в крісло навпроти Адріана й складає руки в замок. – Щось ти рано повернувся додому. Знову прогулюєш?

– Що? Ні, зовсім ні. Нічого я не прогулюю, а навіть якщо й так… – уся його впевненість кудись зникає, – це нічого особливо не важить.

– Ще й як важить. Я б волів, щоб тебе не відрахували зі школи.

– Вони самі відпустили нас раніше через напад акуми зранку. Я намагався привітатися, коли прийшов, але ти так прилип до свого екрану…

Габрієль зводить брови.

– Тату, не переймайся так. Я взагалі про інше хотів поговорити. Ось, поглянь…

Адріан дістає картонний тубус з-під крісла, у якому сидить.

– У моєї подруги день народження на цих вихідних. Я дещо знайшов для неї, але не певен, чи це взагалі, типу, гарний подарунок.

Він розгортає постер, і Габрієля трохи сіпає. Зернисте фото жінки в полі ромашок. «Емілі Грехем-де-Ванілі, – стверджує напис у Times New Roman. – Самотність». Її широкий підпис у кутку.

– Думаєш, їй сподобається?

– Вона любить авангардне кіно?

– А? Та ні, насправді. Просто в неї вже є майже кожний постер з нею в ролі Маджестії, то я й подумав… Не зважай. Я зрозумів. Не варто.

Габрієль стискає губи, намагаючись залишатися спокійним.

– Ні, чому ж. Це цілком прийнятний подарунок. Я лише сподіваюсь, що ти не витратив на нього всі свої кишенькові гроші.

– О, та не хвилюйся. Пані Наталі трохи допомогла з цим.

– Зачекай-но. – Габрієль зривається зі свого місця з широко розплющеними очима. – Тільки не кажи, що ти позичив гроші в пані Санкер!

– Ну, так, але… – Адріан відводить погляд і складає руки на грудях. – Я не просив, вона просто, типу, дала їх мені. Це не так уже й важить.

– Чому ти не попросив мене?!

– Я хотів, але пані Наталі сказала, що ти зайнятий.

– О боже, – Габрієль знімає окуляри й тре очі. Як йому тепер усе їй пояснити? – Не турбуй її більше таким, зрозумів?

– Так, зрозумів.

Габрієль зітхає, тоді озирається на годинник.

– Це все, що ти хотів сказати?

– Я заледве почав.

Попри небажання, Габрієль знову сідає у крісло.

– Ти ж більше нічого не випрошував у пані Санкер?

– Ні! Це взагалі не до того! Ну, трохи до того, але не зовсім. – На мить він знову дивиться в очі Габрієлю, та скоро його погляд втуплюється в підлогу. – Цей подарунок – для моєї подруги Марінетт. І я просто… Вона мені дуже подобається, але я не знаю, як їй про це сказати. Я намагався, та кожного разу траплялася якась фігня. Ніби я проклятий чи щось таке. Що далі, то більше мені здається… Не знаю навіть. Мені вже погано від самої думки. Як взагалі мені їй зізнатися, щоб вона, типу, мене потім не ненавиділа?

Габрієль хмуриться. Його перше чуття – сказати йому забути про все, заховати свої почуття глибоко всередині й дати їм спокійно померти, адже однієї миті ти вирішуєш слухатися серця, відкрити душу, бути собою чи щось у тому ж дусі, а наступної миті ти вже розлучений з дитиною на руках, але без жодної пристойної роботи. Він, однак, зупиняє себе, намагаючись тримати в голові, що Адріанові тільки 14.

– Якщо ти так сильно цього не хочеш, то й не роби.

– Я не можу! Я не можу просто сидіти й чекати. А раптом це кохання всього мого життя, а я його отак упускаю?

Габрієль заледве стримується, щоб не закотити очі. Немає нічого дивного в тому, що Адріан у цьому віці такий максималіст, проте має ж він розуміти, як важливо в таких ситуаціях бути розважливим і зібраним. Хіба Габрієль його цьому не вчив? Ну, коли ще мав на це час. Ну…

– Спробуй зосередитися на навчанні. Екзамени вже скоро.

– Так і знав, що ти це скажеш.

– Чому тоді питав?

Адріан зітхає.

– Не зважай.

Габрієль дивиться на годинник. До кінця обіду ще лишається трохи часу. Може, він ще встигне зварити для неї каву.

* * *

Наталі проглядає відскановані сторінки гримуару на екрані комп’ютера. Деякі символи виділені жовтим, однак більшу частину неможливо розібрати. Вона робить кілька записів у своєму нотатнику, тоді повертається до екрану. Здається, з кожною наступною хвилиною її обличчя стає все більш фрустрованим.

– Чи можу я допомогти? – Голос Нуру дзвінкий і занепокоєний. Як і завжди.

– Ти певен, що нічого не пам’ятаєш про цю книгу?

– Пробачте, але ні. У мене не дуже добре з… ну… цим усім.

– Цим усім?

– Мовою.

Наталі зітхає.

– Що ж, у мене також, скидається на те.

Вона знову розгортає нотатник, проглядає його з самого початку. Майже всі перші сторінки покреслені червоним. Невдача. Усі її спроби завершилися невдачею.

– У мене була теорія. – Вона відкладає нотатник, і Нуру одразу ж лине до нього, з цікавості намагається читати його догори дригом. Наталі продовжує: – я думала, що знайшла символи, які позначають «жертву», проте це слово не в усіх контекстах має сенс. З іншого боку, решта мого перекладу так само непевна. Я не знаю синтаксису, тож лишається лише припускати, а ті два слова, на які я опираюся, можуть запросто зрадити мене. Я вдивляюся на знак…

Вона гортає відсканований гримуар до розвороту, у якому йдеться про об’єднання сил Чорного Кота та Сонечка.

– Я вдивляюся на знак, який не можу прочитати, бо хочу впевнитися.

– О, я зрозумів! – Нуру вигукує. – Це як у тій пісні: «'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings».

Наталі хмуриться.

– Пробачте.

– Нічого, усе в порядку.

Наталі приховує всі свої попередні нотатки, окрім двох виділень – єдиних двох слів, у яких вона впевнена: одне позначає талісман Чорного Кота, інше – талісман Сонечка. З іншого боку, як вона може знати, що це слова, а не речення? Можливо, їй варто було б розпочати все начисто.

Вона приховує абсолютно всі анотації, лишаючи лише відсканований розворот, тоді розгортає книгу з семіотики, яку вона читала минулої ночі, і проглядає частини, на яких вона лишила закладки. Так чи так, вона знає, про що ті сторінки. Вона роками вивчала давні джерела й фольклор, намагаючись розібратися в цьому. Вона знає, що все має свою ціну, а кожне бажання – свою каверзу. Це дуже поширений сюжет, врешті: бажання беруться здійснювати лише трікстери.

– Я б усе ж таки порадив вам не робити цього, – обережно говорить Нуру. – До вас одна людина вже намагалася зробити так само, і бажання мало не коштувало їй життя.

– Ти бачив це на власні очі?

– Н-ні, я ніколи… не був настільки важливим.

Наталі зводить брови.

– Тоді це так само непевно, як і моє розшифрування. – Вона відчуває, що її руки тремтять, але швидко опановує себе. Вираз її обличчя не змінюється. – Навіть якщо це справді так, яка тобі різниця? Я в цій історії – злодійка, хіба ні?

– Є причина, чому я погодився допомагати вам.

– Я знаю. Проте вони всі ненавидять мене, правда ж? – Її голос поволі стишується. – Провину завжди покладали на мене – за його занепад, за його смерть.

– Якби всі дізналися правду, то б одразу зрозуміли, що це не так, – голос Нуру знову повний писклявої надії.

– Ні, тепер вони цілком мають рацію. Хіба ж ти сам не говориш постійно, що я використовую талісман не за призначенням?

– Ще не пізно.

– Пізно. Занадто пізно. Якщо моє життя – це ціна за те, щоб повернути все на свої місця, то нехай. Я сплачу все сповна.

Вона чує звук за дверима – скрипить паркет.

– Але я впевнена, що є якийсь спосіб обійти цю умову, – вона додає поспіхом.

Габрієль заходить хвилину потому. Нуру поспішає знову сховатися в брошці. З якоїсь невідомої причини він з самого першого дня боявся його, хоч вони заледве мали можливість поспілкуватися.

– Ваша кава.

Він залишає її чашку на столі праворуч від неї. Вона надпиває. Кава тепла. Важко сказати, як довго він стояв під дверима. Якщо подумати, вона навіть не пам’ятає, що просила принести каву.

– Я зібрав усі записи вранішньої битви і з новин, і з наших камер спостереження, як ви й просили.

Вона намагається подивитися йому у вічі, але він відводить погляд. Певно, він усе почув.

– Є щось нове?

– Заледве. Я думав, що знайшов маршрут, яким зазвичай відступає Ледібаг, але він не тримається купи. До того ж у нашій безпеці є кілька сліпих зон.

– Де саме?

– Вікна задньої частини кабінету, вашої спальні, наших з Адріаном кімнат також.

Вона зводить губи.

– Ні, вони мусять лишитися. Не можна залишати записів, які можуть нам нашкодити, навіть якщо це наші внутрішні системи.

– Якби тільки ми мали більше…

– Ми – лейбл звукозапису, Габрієле, а не Інтерпол. Так чи так, будуть якісь сліпі зони. Впевнена, що досі можна відслідкувати їхній шлях. Я пізніше перегляну все сама.

Вона знову переводить погляд до гримуару.

– Є якийсь прогрес?

– Жодного. Досі лише ті самі два слова. Моя здогадка не справдилася.

Вона знає, що він у курсі справ, проте все одно пояснює далі.

– Ми досі знаємо напевно лише дві речі. По-перше, що б там не казали на конспірологічних форумах, вони лише підлітки. По-друге, – її голос на мить стає теплішим, – Ледібаг закохана в Кота Нуара, але це кохання, схоже, невзаємне.

Наталі зітхає.

– Дві речі, два слова, а минув уже рік.

Вона знову відпиває трохи зі своєї чашки.

– Однак, з іншого боку, у нас ще є Ліла.

– Та схиблена фанатка, якій вони довірили талісман Лисиці?

– Саме так. Якщо подумати – чому вона серед безлічі інших? Можливо, вони знають її в цивільному житті. Варто придивитися до її друзів, родичів, однокласників…

Габрієль опускає голову.

– Вона в Адріановому класі, чи не так?

– Не хвилюйтеся, він розбирається в людях і знає, від кого варто триматися подалі.

– Він буде в цілковитій безпеці, я обіцяю.

Він киває. Вона відчуває його неспокій, однак знає, що наразі не може сказати нічого, що б могло його заспокоїти. Є ще дещо, про що вони мають поговорити, – дещо, що вона давно вже мала йому сказати. Однак її погляд знову падає на нотатник – невдача. Усі її спроби завершилися невдачею.

– Навряд я взагалі зможу щось зробити: надто багато непередбачуваних факторів, – вона простягає руку до брошки. – Час, місце – лише випадковості. Щоразу – ніби кидати кості. Якби лиш був спосіб скасувати шанс.

– Чому б не кидати кості й далі?

– Тобто?

– Маю на увазі, адже якщо кинути кості достатньо разів, то рано чи пізно випадуть потрібні числа.

Наталі здивовано здіймає брови.

– Те, що ти кажеш, не має жодного сенсу.

– Так, але… Якщо ви хочете контролю, то чому б знову не акуматизувати мене?

Їхні погляди нарешті зустрічаються, і вона бачить, навіть крізь товсте скло його окулярів, як горять його очі. Це лякає її – не сам Габрієль, а те, що він здатен собі заподіяти.

Наталі хмуриться.

– Ні, минулого разу мені вистачило. Я вже мовчу про твоє здоров’я.

– Я уже цілком одужав! Понад те, якщо вам потрібен буде Темнокрил, то я…

– Габрієле, ні.

– Проте сили талісману Пави можуть дати вам необхідну перевагу. Так, це ризик, але я цілком готовий ризикнути.

– Він виснажує тебе набагато швидше, ніж ти можеш усвідомити. Ми натерпілися достатньо болю минулого разу.

– Але якщо…

– Габрієле, – вона враз стає суворішою. – Чому ти так рвешся до цього?

Габрієль затинається.

– Адже це – моя робота.

– Аж ніяк. – Вона відчуває, як його впевненість розвіюється й дещо інше постає натомість – глибоке, придушене, невизначене; дещо, що він би й сам не зміг визнати. – Який твій особистий інтерес?

– Гм, ну, це дозволяє мені… вивільнити мій прихований потенціал.

– У тому, щоб бити дітей?

– Так. Тобто, ні. Тобто… – Габрієль скоро збирається з думками. – Я зрозумів, пані. Більше не повертатимусь до цієї теми.

Вона видихає.

– Що в мене сьогодні за розкладом?

– За три години почнеться зустріч щодо корейської колаборації.

– Вона ж мусила бути в середу.

– Сьогодні середа.

– Уже сьогодні середа…

Вона відкидається на спинку крісла. Екран комп’ютера вже заснув. Стоси книжок збирають пил у неї на столі, з кожної стирчить щонайменше кілька закладок. Усі її нотатки… Її нотатки… Вона розуміє, до чого безкорисними вони насправді є.

Наталі знімає окуляри.

– Я так втомилась, Габрієле.

– Тоді я можу проглянути записи ще раз замість вас.

Вона хитає головою. Усміхається самими кутиками губ.

* * *

У кімнаті тихо.

Ані звуку, окрім цокання її підборів.

Вона зупиняється перед труною.

– Мій любий Джаґґеде, – її голос виснажений, – уже кілька днів минуло з часу нашої останньої розмови, чи не так? Мої останні спроби були невдалими. Усі ці місяці я лишалась обережною, проте тепер я сумніваюсь: а чи не надто обережною? Ти знаєш, що я ненавиджу сліпо покладатися на випадок, але ці вечори стають до того смутними, що скоро я справді дослухаюся до Габрієля й дозволю хаосу поглинути все, ніби нічого не має значення. Врешті, ми є не титани, ми люди.

Вона закидає голову, на її устах – втомлена посмішка. Стелю обсіли сонні метелики.

– Габрієль… Він ще той суб’єкт, чи не так? Думає про себе як про холодного й раціонального, однак варто зазирнути трохи глибше, як враз стає видно всі поплутані струни його почуттів – таких живих, пристрасних, суперечливих. Я… – Посмішка зникає з її обличчя. – Я досі не можу достоту зрозуміти його.

Вона переводить погляд до вітражу. На ньому зображений Джаґґед з гітарою, її чоловік на піку своєї слави.

– Проте чи це я прийшла сюди сказати?

Сонце ще глибоке. Світло до жорстокого ясне.

– Щоразу я сподіваюсь, що знайду потрібні слова тут, проте я знову не можу сказати нічого від себе, лише повторюю за іншими. Що я прийшла сюди сказати? Уже не знаю. Ці слова не дають мені більше розради.

Вона обіймає плечі, опускає голову.

– Я знаю, знаю, не здаватися без бою… Я роблю це для тебе. Ти, мов стрілою, сяєш, а я бреду за тобою, мов тінь. Однак якщо тебе немає… Хто я тепер?

Вона прислухається до тиші, ніби чекаючи на щось.

Метелик сідає на вітраж і розправляє крила.

– Я знаю, до чого зрадливим може бути це почуття. Що щойно я зупинюся, нам уже ніщо не допоможе. Ох… ось знову.

Вона кладе руку на серце.

– Шанс.

Вона не рухається.

– Шанс…

* * *

Це сталося знову. Отак нізвідки.

Наталі щойно повернулася з таємної кімнати й сказала йому, що вони надто багато часу витратили на талісмани, тож їм варто зосередитися на роботі. Він не запитував у неї про причини, хоч дуже хотів. І от, коли він повертався до свого робочого місця, раптом у вухах задзвеніло, усе перед очима поплило, а легені потяжчали так сильно, що він не міг дихати… Він використав ту чортову річ лише раз. Ну, два рази. Проте це було аж місяць тому! Усі симптоми мали б уже давно минути, а воно досі…

Звісно, Наталі одразу відправила його відпочивати. Проте як йому відпочивати, якщо він досі має стільки роботи? Саме тому він сидить тепер на дивані в їдальні й проглядає таблиці з екрану свого планшета. Вдається не так добре, як йому хотілося б.

Він ніяк не може зосередитися. Він не міг зосередитися ще з часу, як випадково підслухав Наталі того дня, а тепер ще й це нагадування про його слабкість… Аби лиш він знав, що йому робити тепер.

Адріан заходить, безтурботний. Наталі, певно, не сказала йому нічого. Він просив не казати. Адріанові вистачає речей, про які він мусить перейматися.

– Важливе повідомлення від пані Наталі.

– Яке?

– Уже дванадцята вечора.

– А в Сеулі – восьма ранку.

Він визирає в коридор. Крізь щілину між дверима кабінету пробивається світло.

– І, до речі, чому ти досі не в ліжку? Завтра школа.

– Завтра неділя. Та й до того ж, я конче маю поговорити з тобою про дещо.

– Це не може почекати до завтра?

– Ну, якщо так дивитись, то завтра вже настало.

Габрієль піднімає втомлені очі на Адріана.

– То що?

– Уявімо ситуацію…

– Ти вже розказував мені про свою Марінетт. Можеш упустити частину з «уявімо ситуацію» та перейти до суті.

– А, з-звісно, Марінетт, – він ніяково всміхається. – Щодо Марінетт, так… Я хотів сказати, що між нами є оцей величезний бар’єр. Вона ж донька знаменитих кулінарів, врешті-решт, а я живу в цьому мажорному маєтку, який насправді мені домом не є…

Габрієль зітхає. До чого це він хилить взагалі?

– Та й взагалі – вона ж староста класу, тому я їй ніби як підпорядковуюсь. Мені не хочеться ускладнювати наші стосунки, але водночас ці почуття…

– Адріане, – Габрієль знімає окуляри й протирає очі. – Ти вже знаєш, що я тобі скажу.

– Я знаю, але це зовсім не про те, що ти скажеш чи не скажеш. Просто подумай…

«Подумай». Аби лиш він міг не думати зараз. Аби лиш він міг забути, що вона сказала тоді. «Якщо моє життя – це ціна за те, щоб повернути все на свої місця…» Що б там Адріан не мав на увазі, зараз не час.

– Єдине, про що тобі зараз треба хвилюватись, – це твої оцінки. Якщо ти не отримуватимеш стипендії, я не зможу оплачувати тобі університет.

– Упевнений, що за потреби Наталі допоможе.

«Якщо моє життя – це ціна…»

– Наталі… – він не закінчує речення. А що як ціною буде не її життя?

Щось у виразі його обличчя змінюється – Адріан дивиться на нього з якимось занепокоєнням.

– Адріане, – голос Габрієля суворий, – я хочу, щоб ти зрозумів. Тобі тепер може здаватися, що немає нічого важливішого за те, що відбувається з тобою зараз. Проте, повір мені, за кілька років нічого з того не матиме значення. Ти забудеш імена своїх однокласників ще до того, як випустишся з університету, і ту свою дівчину – також. Тому я хочу, щоб ти зосередився на своєму майбутньому. Хочу, щоб у тебе це майбутнє взагалі було.

– Ти не можеш отак казати, що всі – тимчасові.

– Тимчасові.

– Але ж ти…

– Я – так само тимчасовий, як і решта. Рано чи пізно… – він знову обриває фразу. – Усе, що я хочу сказати… Буде краще, якщо ти навчишся покладатися лише на себе.

Габрієль думає, що Адріан зараз скочить з місця, щось ображено вигукне й піде, грюкнувши за собою дверима. Проте нічого з цього не стається: він спокійний і впевнений.

– Тату, я про це й хотів поговорити. Можливо, це тобі краще припинити покладатися лише на себе. – Його зелені очі ніби світяться крізь темряву. – Так, я знаю, Агрести – солісти й усе таке, але чи не думав ти, що навіть солісти можуть… не знаю, грати соло разом?

– Це останнє речення не має жодного сенсу.

– Ну, то може решта має? – Знову ця його ніякова посмішка. Усе ж таки, його син – це просто його син.

– Іди спати, – Габрієль зітхає. – Уже пізно.

Адріан іде, похнюпивши голову й поклавши руки в кишені. Колись він зрозуміє, думає Габрієль, колись йому доведеться зрозуміти.

Габрієль заплющує очі. Аби лиш він не знав, що йому робити тепер.

* * *

– Що значить ви не виправили мікс?! Минулого разу ви божилися мені, що все встигнете до понеділка! – Він кричить так голосно, що Адріан чує його крізь зачинені двері. – Маєте годину! Якщо до того часу нічого не буде зроблено…

Адріан ледь відчиняє двері й зазирає до кабінету. Чи зараз взагалі гарний час? Він ще вчора хотів попросити, але день народження Марінетт затяглося до пізнього вечора, тож тато був не в настрої. Ну, не те що б він взагалі часто був у настрої, але…

– На жаль, пані Санкер не зможе взяти участь у заході, – за якусь мить його тон змінюється начисто. Тепер у його голосі немає навіть тіні гніву. Як він це робить?

– Ти чекаєш на батька?

Адріан аж здригається від несподіванки. Він і не помітив, як Наталі підійшла.

– Ні, ем… Насправді, я хотів поговорити з вами.

Вона здіймає одну брову.

– Якщо ви не зайняті, звісно.

Вона озирається на годинник.

– Зайнята, однак пропоную спершу розібратися з пріоритетнішими справами.

Тато знову починає щось кричати в телефон, тож Наталі зачиняє двері. Вона пропонує піти за нею, і вони разом ідуть сходами нагору. Наталі обережно тримає руку на його плечі. Адріан мовчить, думає, з чого взагалі почати.

Вони заходять до музичної кімнати. Це, насправді, дуже в тему. Тато забороняє йому навіть заглядати сюди, тому звісно, що Адріан був тут уже безліч разів. Всередині на диво світло й просторо. Певно, ліпші умови для художньої студії, але хто його зна, Адріан ніколи не був надто чутливим до змін в акустиці. Може, саме так і треба.

Вони проходять повз рояль і до вікон.

– А ви знаєте, що в батька ідеальний музичний слух? – Він каже, намагаючись хоч якось почати розмову.

– Так, знаю.

– І пам'ять пальців теж! Якось він грав Шуберта разом зі мною і жодного разу не збився, хоч напередодні не репетирував. Типу, взагалі.

– Йому добре вдається схоплювати все на льоту, я помітила.

Важко сказати, чи це комплімент. На мить здається, що Наталі от-от усміхнеться, однак тоді оця… гіркота? журба?.. знову її огортає. Ох, якщо тато її чимось засмутив, то вся ця розмова може виявитися неймовірно ніяковою.

Адріан набирається сміливості.

– Чи можу я дещо спитати? Тільки… не звільняйте тата через мене.

– Не хвилюйся, – обличчя Наталі м’якшає. – Я не звільнятиму твого тата, він наразі незамінний працівник.

– Добре, тож… Ви з ним близькі?

Наталі не відповідає. Тоді відводить погляд кудись у вікно.

– Я мав на увазі… Я не те мав на увазі. Не в тому сенсі, просто… Його останнім часом щось дуже непокоїть. Я подумав, раптом між вами щось сталося, бо про кого б ще він так хвилювався?

Наталі відповідає не одразу, що вартує Адріану кількох нервових клітин.

– Ні, усе в порядку.

– Добре, добре. Пробачте, це все просто… дуже збиває з пантелику, – він говорить, не зводячи очей з Наталі, слідкуючи за кожною зміною в її обличчі. – Ви знаєте його. Якби я спитав, він би просто почав усе агресивно заперечувати.

Вона киває.

– Ви для нього справді багато значите, – він продовжує. – Якщо він вам цього не говорить, то це, певно, тільки тому що думає, що він проклятий чи щось таке.

– Або він і сам не знає. Я розумію. – Вона усміхається знову на якусь мить. Певно, гарний знак. – Це все, про що ти хотів поговорити?

– Є ще дещо, насправді, – він кладе руки в кишені, не знаючи, куди ще їх подіти. – У моїх друзів буде концерт на наступних вихідних. Я хотів спитати дозволу.

– Тоді поговори краще зі своїм батьком.

– Ні, це не про те. Вони попросили мене бути на підхваті, якщо в Каґамі раптом не вийде. І я погодився.

– Хоч ти не вмієш грати?

– Я вмію! Трохи. Я вчуся. Але мені треба більше практики, а в мене навіть немає свого інструменту. Оце тому я й хотів спитати…

Наталі все розуміє. Адріан пояснює й далі.

– Я не прошу дати мені його улюблену гітару чи щось таке, просто будь-яку гітару. І… я знаю. Тато постійно каже мені не чіпати його речей, але, може, це буде такий спосіб зберегти пам'ять про нього. Пробачте.

– Ні, ти маєш слушність. Він би хотів цього.

Наталі погодилася. Він не може повірити своєму щастю.

– Але чому ти просто не сказав друзям правду?

– О, та я просто… Не хотів нікого підводити.

Вона хитро посміхається.

– Це все через дівчину, чи не так?

Чи його справді завжди видно наскрізь? Адріан опускає очі.

– Так, типу того.

Вона киває, задоволена відповіддю, тоді йде кудись за рояль у кут кімнати, який він не може цілком бачити. Чує, як вона відмикає замки.

– Електрична чи акустична?

– Ем, ну, електрична. Здається.

Вона повертається з чорним гітарним футляром, трохи запиленим.

– Тобі варто її спершу налаштувати, але я б хотіла почути, як ти граєш.

Габрієль чує музику з кімнати нагорі. Нічого дивного, він думає, це ж Джаґґедів будинок, врешті-решт. Раніше він грав там без упину. Це трохи дратувало, доки вони не закінчили звукоізоляцію в усіх кімнатах. Раніше він… Раніше… Заждіть-но. По-перше, гра дуже аматорська. По-друге, Джаґґед помер. О боже, ні. Ні, ні, ні. Адріане, чому? Що ти взагалі думаєш?

Габрієль кидає все й мчить сходами нагору, до музичної кімнати.

– Адріане! – Він до того шокований, що не може вирішити, злий він чи наляканий. – Що ти робиш?

– Усе в порядку, – він раптом чує голос Наталі з-за своєї спини, – це тепер його гітара.

Габрієль застигає на місці, не знаючи, як йому реагувати. Чому вона тут? Після стількох місяців, чому раптом знову музична кімната? Щось сталося? Ох, якщо Адріан її чимось засмутив…

– Бачте, як я й казав! – Адріан вигукує. – Він небайдужий!

– Це не… чи щось подібне. – Про що він взагалі? – Пробачте за непорозуміння. Я негайно повернуся до роботи.

– Зачекай, – спокійно каже Наталі, підходячи до роялю. – Лишися ненадовго. Нам нікуди спішити.

– Технічно, є куди.

– Вони не виправлять мікс за годину, ми всі це розуміємо.

Вона відкриває клавіатуру. Хмарка пилу здіймається вгору.

– Ти вже давно не грав, чи не так? – Вона дивиться на нього, її голос раптом теплішає. – Може, зіграєш щось для нас?

Він вагається. «Давно» – це м’яко сказано, він не грав уже цілу вічність. Його пальці вже, певно, зовсім згрубіли, а в голові не лишилося жодного спогаду про будь-які партитури. З іншого боку, це ж вона його попросила.

– Немає сенсу його просити! – Адріанів тон до неможливого награний і маніпулятивний. – Тато уже, мабуть, забув усе.

Яка дешева тактика, щоб змусити його грати.

– Я заграю, – спокійно каже Габрієль. – Без проблем.

Він сідає за рояль. Тут немає нічого складного. Треба просто обрати щось просте, що він уже неодноразово виконував до того, і тіло саме згадає решту.

Габрієль опускає руки на клавіатуру. Соль – сі мажор. Ніби щось знайоме. Соль – сі мажор. Ре – до секстакорд. О, це Сатьє, звісно ж. Він знає Сатьє. Дуже пасує нагоді, насправді, він може розпочати повільно й не надто хвилюватися про темп. Соль – сі мажор. Ре – до секстакорд. Вступ не мав бути таким довгим, але в тому немає нічого надто страшного. Що в Сатьє добре, так це цілковитий спокій у всьому.

Він обережно вводить мелодію. Свого часу він вивчив це питання достатньо, щоб знати, що гімнопедії були навмисне скомпоновані в такий спосіб: музика має бути до невагомості легкою й розслабленою. Жодна помилка не є фатальною, завжди є шанс, завжди є час усе виправити.

Чому ж тоді вона така тривожна? Ніби якийсь бездумний ідіот колотить по клавішах молотком? О боже, педаль! Він ставить ногу на педаль, але щось досі не так. Важко сказати, що саме; він намагається знайти причину, але не може. Якби лиш було щось, що б він міг зробити. Щось, що б він міг виправити. Він би давно здався й полишив усі спроби, але ж вона дивиться на нього. Він не може.

Тож Габрієль грає далі, намагаючись залишатись спокійним. Аж доки, як і варто було чекати, його рука зісковзує.

– Рояль не налаштований, – він зупиняється, не дійшовши до кінця частини. – Наприклад, оце до щонайменше на чверть тону нижче, ніж має бути.

Наталі раптом сміється дрібним потішним сміхом.

– Дякую, у тебе дуже гарно вийшло.

Хіба? Адріан аж світиться, досі вчепившись у гітару. Пізніше їм варто буде серйозно поговорити про правильний догляд за інструментами.

Наталі ставить невеличкий стілець поруч з роялем.

– Мені дещо спало на думку.

Вона скоро повертається з чохлом для віолончелі. На ньому майже немає пилу. Вона вже грала на ньому нещодавно? Коли?

– Габрієле, будь ласка, дай мені до. Бажано не те, яке нижче на чверть тону.

Він натискає клавішу, тоді уважно слухає, як вона веде смичком по струні. Звук тремтить вище, тоді нижче, аж доки не знаходить свій правдивий тон. Завжди є щось невимовно приємне в тому, як налаштовують струнно-смичкові, – якась тяглість, якась грація. До, потім ре, потім…

– Я почну в ля мінорі. Усі потрібні акорди ти вже знаєш, Адріане. Готовий?

Він вмикає підсилювач, тоді знову дивиться на неї, сповнений рішучості. Вона починає з дуже простої мелодії, спершу йде акордом вгору, тоді вниз. Адріан тримає свій мінорний тризвук досить впевнено, та щойно вона переходить з ля на до, він розгублюється. Лише коли Габрієль грає потрібний акорд на роялі, Адріан підхоплює знову. Так триває ще деякий час, доки Адріан зовсім не здається й супровід повністю перебирає на себе Габрієль.

Наталі помічає це. Її прогресії ускладнюються, а її мелодії стають більш вишуканими. Він супроводжує її, прислухається до кожної зміни в її тоні. Така в нього робота, врешті, – ловити її, коли вона падає. Коли ж її долають сумніви, він бере на себе відповідальність довести справу до кінця.

Раптом Наталі грає одну мелодію, дуже просту, але до болю знайому.

– Ти встиг вхопити?

Габрієль повторює мелодію в басах. Тоді знову. Тоді він і сам не помічає, як знаходить для неї варіацію. Вони змінюють ролі. Тепер вона тримає ноту, а він в’ється навколо неї.

Звісно, композиція досить проста. Наука за цим усім наразі радше інтуїтивна, ніж осмислена. Але вона здається… гарною. Така повільна й затуманена, однак сповнена незбагненної величі. Слухати її – ніби блукати в безмежній мряці стабільності. Ти вдихаєш її – вона осідає в легенях – ти видихаєш.

Правда, двоє солістів не можуть грати разом, але як щодо двох акомпаніаторів?

Він знову передає їй головну тему. Вона підхоплює її, тоді здіймає в щось більше, повніше. Гроза насувається. Повітря гаряче й важке, а небо темне від тяжких непроглядних хмар. Габрієль волів би, аби вона ніколи не зійшла. Аби вони б могли так і залишитися тут, підтримуючи одне одного, тримаючи…

Тримаючи акорд, він озирається на Адріана. Той глядить на них великими очима, повними захвату. На що він дивиться? Про що він думає? Він теж відчуває це? Розраду.

Наталі вповільнюється й переходить у низи, знову даючи йому простір для варіацій.

– Звідки ти знаєш цю пісню? – Він чує, як вона усміхається.

– Цю пісню?

Він справді чув її раніше? Важко згадати. Вона йде так просто й вільно, що він міг би поклястися, що вона завжди була з ним.

Музика раптом зупиняється. Він озирається і бачить Наталі. Вона ніби заклякла, її руки ледь тремтять.

– Наталі!

Чи має він право так до неї звертатися? Ах, неважливо. Не зараз. Він кидається до неї, стає на коліна поруч.

– Чи все в порядку?

Вона не відповідає. Адріан підходить до них, зовсім розгублений.

– Піди принеси води. Швидше.

Адріан киває й вибігає з кімнати. Габрієль не впевнений, чи вода допоможе. Він не впевнений, чи щось взагалі допоможе. Він намагається, однак вона не хоче навіть дивитися йому в очі.

Вона дихає важко. Йому очевидно, що вона терпить страшний біль.

Однак вона раптом встає, мало не впустивши віолончель на підлогу, з останніх сил намагаючись зібратися.

– Можеш… повертатися до роботи.

Перш ніж піти, вона зупиняється у дверях, опирається на одвірок.

– Я… скоро повернуся.

Вона простягає руку до серця.

* * *

У кімнаті темно. У кімнаті тихо.

Вона заходить, змучена. Простягає руку до труни, тоді враз відбирає її, не торкнувшись. Її постава непевна.

– Мій любий… – її голос ледь чути. – Це зрада, чи не так?

Вона так і стояла там у тиші, нездатна більше її порушити.

* * *

Вона заборонила йому втручатися. Це був прямий наказ.

Він знову лишається осторонь, здатний лише спостерігати.

Конфлікт між Ледібаг та Лілою був цілком очікуваним поворотом подій, однак, на жаль, не тим, на який вони могли надто вплинути. Щойно він побачив, як Наталі покинула роботу, щоб рушити до таємної кімнати, він знав, що вона не готова. Він і зараз бачить підтвердження тому в новинах: невпевнені ходи, суперечливі тактики – скидається на те, що вона навмисне намагається завести щойно акуматизовану Фарбовану лисицю в глухий кут, аби це все скінчилось швидше.

Габрієль ходить колами по кабінету. Він не може думати ні про що інше. Адже очевидно – Наталі втрачає надію. Усі ці постійні невдачі починають тиснути на неї, і тепер відчай до того охопив її, що вона готова здатися. «Якщо моє життя – це ціна», – вона так сказала. Чому б ще їй говорити щось настільки жахливе? Звісно, що має бути якийсь інший шлях! Має бути, інакше… О боже. Ні, він нізащо їй не дозволить.

Якби лиш він міг здобути талісмани для неї, тоді б вона отямилася. Вона б знайшла потрібні сили і… Хіба ж тоді вона не зможе просто?.. Ні, щойно вона побачить, на що він здатен заради неї, вона отямиться. Вона нізащо не. Якщо комусь доведеться, то нехай це буде він. Але. Якщо. Якщо не. Наталі. Жертва. «Якщо моє життя».

Габрієль гарчить. Повертається. Стискає кулаки. Рушає до сейфу. Думає так багато, що майже не думає. Він відчиняє сейф.

– О, вітаю, Габрієле. Пані врешті дозволила тобі?

– Так. Ні. Неважливо. Дусу, пір’я!

* * *

Наталі притримує його на ходу, допомагає пройти від машини й до дверей маєтку. Йому вистачає сил лише дістатися до фоє й упасти на один зі шкіряних диванів. Відтоді, як вони з таким поспіхом втекли, Наталі не зронила до нього жодного слова.

– Було не так уже й погано цього разу, – голос у Габрієля зовсім тихий.

Наталі сідає поруч.

– Чому? – вона питає. – Чому ти постійно це робиш?

– Я вже казав, це моя робота.

Вона бере його за руку, змушуючи поглянути на неї. Помаранчеве світло блищить у скельцях її окулярів – ох, то сонце вже заходить? – вона знімає їх, заглядає йому просто у вічі. Він би зробив те саме, але не хоче втрачати ясності.

– Габрієле…

– Я бачу, як сильно це обтяжує вас. Я просто хотів взяти хоча б частку цієї провини на себе.

– Мій сердешний Габрієле…

Наталі киває, але її обличчя досі зажурене. Він хоче сказати, що знав, що робив, але це було б неправдою. Вона відвертається, однак не відпускає його руки.

– Ти знаєш, що я не можу цього дозволити. Скоро шкода стане невиправною.

Вона обережно проводить своїм великим пальцем по його.

– Але ти маєш рацію. Так не може більше тривати.

– Ви ж не здаєтеся, правда?

Вона хитає головою.

– Ні, нам просто потрібна… перерва. Тобі потрібно одужати, а мені – поглянути на ситуацію свіжими очима.

– А робота?

– Теж зачекає.

Горло нестерпно дере, він заледве стримується, щоб не закашлятись. Вона знову стурбовано дивиться на нього. Він хоче сказати, що все добре, і що все буде добре, і що він радий чути про її рішення. Проте одне питання лежить тягарем у нього на грудях.

– Я чув, що ви сказали. Це правда, що жертва – це єдиний вихід?

– Я знайду інший шлях, – вона каже. – Обіцяю.

Габрієль нарешті повністю відкидається на спинку дивану. Можливо, не так усе й погано. Вони просто трохи відпочинуть, а там виявиться, що відповідь була на поверхні, слабкість з часом пройде сама, він нарешті побачить Наталі щасливою, а потому вже нічого не матиме значення.

Вечірнє сонце гріє його маківку. Наталі досі тримає його руку. Він заплющує очі, відчуваючи, що от-от…

Наталі раптом схоплюється на ноги, тримаючись за брошку.

– Вони забули.

– Що?

– Ледібаг не очистила акуму.

Вона сумнівається – дивиться на двері кабінету, але лишається на місці.

– Ви не можете так просто впустити цей шанс.

– Але ти…

– Зі мною все добре, – він встає. Можливо, надто швидко. – Я можу битися! І вам потрібна буде моя допомога.

Наталі закусує губу.

– Будь ласка, Темнокрил тут потрібен!

Вона зводить брови. Вона думає.

– Іди відпочинь.

– Але…

– Не хвилюйся, я не впущу цієї нагоди. Я не зможу акуматизувати її просто зараз, але зранку…

Вона зітхає.

– Треба буде обмежити твій час користування талісманом, але… Ми зробимо це. Разом. Раз і назавжди.

* * *

Париж скидається на страшний сон. Буквально.

Усе тоне в морі міражів. Простір навколо викривлений, абсурдний і заплутаний, але Кіт Нуар сповнений рішучості. Доки він стрибає з даху на дах, в очах рябить, однак синю постать, за якою він женеться, він ще здатен побачити. І він певен, що це не ілюзія, – ілюзію не можна вдарити, а Темнокрил отримав від нього сповна.

Кіт стрибає вперед, однак край даху, за який він намагався вчепитися, не існує. Він падає донизу, лише дивом спромігшись приземлитись м’яко.

Ох, чортова Фарбована лисиця. Чортова Мертва голова. Чортовий Темнокрил і його тупе зализане волосся. Чому вони постійно все руйнують, щойно речі починають налагоджуватись?

Схоже, Темнокрил вповільнюється. Пф. Він, певно, думає, що відірвався, але Кіт слідує за ним.

Темнокрил зупиняється на даху якоїсь будівлі, тоді висмикує пір’їну зі свого віяла. Певно, готується створити ще одного з тих створінь. А от і ні, Кіт цього не дозволить.

Він нападає зненацька.

– Катаклізм!

У ту коротку мить Темнокрил лише й встигає, що озирнутися й здивовано здійняти брови. Доки дах під ними руйнується, Кіт встигає вдарити його своєю палицею. Не ілюзія, це вже точно.

Він падає на живіт, і Кіт спішить притиснути його до підлоги, готовий вдарити його ще раз, тоді ще раз, тоді зняти його талісман, тоді… Темнокрил зникає в хмарці синього диму. Перш ніж Кіт встигає щось зрозуміти, щось б’є його в спину.

Габрієль не може зрозуміти. Це якась маячня.

Лиш мить тому Кіт Нуар був тут, однак тоді він зняв з нього перстень, і раптом нізвідки з’явився його син. У цьому немає жодного сенсу. Ні. Пропущені заняття. Дивні відмовки. Сліпі зони камер. Ні. Ні. Ні, ні, ні, не може бути.

Габрієль відпускає його руку, і Кіт Нуар падає на підлогу. Ні, не Кіт Нуар. Адріан. Його син. Весь цей час він бився зі _своїм сином_.

Мільйони голосів у його голові голосять, намагаючись перекричати одне одного. Що Наталі мала рацію. Що він ніколи не мав брати бісову брошку. Що він мав би просто… Що він не мав би…

Ні, зберися, довбню, думай. Уперше у своєму житті, думай. Зараз ти або виправиш усе, або зруйнуєш навіки.

За кілька митей на його обличчі не лишається й тіні розгубленості. Його губи викривлюються в тривожну посмішку.

– Ах, я вже подумав, що ти й справді будеш кимось важливим, – він повільно відступає. – Але ти просто якийсь школяр.

Темнокрил застрибує на край діри, залишеної катаклізмом, лишаючи Адріана там унизу. Він намагається ігнорувати прокльони, які Адріан кричить йому вслід. Зараз він хоче лише втекти якнайшвидше. Але голоси все не замовкають, а Адріанові слова дзвенять у його вухах.

Він зупиняється в якомусь провулку. Ілюзії провулку? Байдуже. Він дивиться на перстень у своїй руці. З’являється невеличка чорна істота.

– Стулися, стулися, стулися…

– Я ще навіть… – рот Плагга стуляється сам собою.

– Я знаю, що ти думаєш! Що я даремно це зробив. Що я мав здатися одразу, щойно побачив його.

– Ну, так, це було б дуже зручно…

– Я сказав стулися! – Габрієль вчергове забуває уточнити, як надовго. – Скоро нічого вже не матиме значення. Я маю просто довіритися їй. Вона все виправить, а потім забере його до себе. Впевнений, що забере. Вони гарно ладнають. Джаґґед повернеться, вона житиме щасливим життям, а Адріан… ніколи не дізнається. До того часу все, що я зробив… Нічого не буде. Реальність буде переписана на щось краще.

– Зажди, то ти… – Вираз обличчя Плагга різко змінюється. – Ти Габрієль Агрест! Нікчемний шмат л…

– Стулися! Я забороняю тобі говорити! – Габрієль викрикує. Потому враз затихає. – І я знаю. Скоро нічого не матиме значення.

Він рушає до маєтку.

* * *

Вона дивиться на своє віддзеркалення у віку труни. Сережки Ледібаг тепер її. Це все по-справжньому. Що сталося, сталося. Що треба зробити, буде зроблено, хоче вона цього чи ні.

Вона ж, врешті, винна в усьому – вона знайшла для нього талісман, дозволила йому ним користуватися, не зупинила його, коли симптоми стали очевидними. Вони правильно роблять, проклинаючи її. Вона вбила Джаґґеда. Вона заплатить.

Вона дихає важко. Намагається заспокоїтися, бо вже чує кроки Габрієля.

Наталі озирається на нього, однак щось очевидно не так. Він подавлений, ховає погляд. Перстень, який він мав віддати їй, у нього на пальці. Але, що найголовніше, він досі Темнокрил, попри всі їхні розмови й застереження.

– Габрієле? Підійди. Цей час нарешті настав.

Він сумнівається.

– Ви обіцяли, що знайдете інший шлях.

– І я знайшла, – вона відповідає, незворушна. – Усе залежить від того, які підібрати слова.

– Це просто теорія, ви ж самі сказали!

– Саме ти мені казав, що ризик вартий того.

Він досі не наважується підійти.

– Віддай мені перстень.

Вона простягає руку, чекаючи, доки він підійде. Він ступає крок до неї, та тоді враз застигає на місці.

– Пробачте, пані, але я не можу.

– Віддай мені перстень, Габрієле.

– Будь ласка, дозвольте мені це зробити натомість.

– Просто віддай мені перстень, і я поверну все на свої місця.

– Я не настільки дурний, щоб не помітити! Ми обоє знаємо, що жертва необхідна, тож я готовий! Дайте мені талісман сонечка, і я все зроблю, просто… Будь ласка, не треба.

Вона відчуває, як її маска тріскається, але вона не може дозволити почуттям пробитися назовні. Вона не має нічого відчувати.

– Так буде краще для всіх.

– Не кажіть так…

– Віддай мені перстень, Габрієле, – її голос холодний і порожній. – Це наказ.

– Я відмовляюся його виконувати.

Він рішучий. Його постава впевнена, а руки затиснуті в кулаки. Перстень, який він носить… Що ж, можливо, він уже все вирішив для себе, але й вона не відступиться.

– Нуру, Тіккі, об’єднайтеся!

Потому, як світло спалахує, вона бачить, що Габрієль зробив те саме, додавши сили Кота до своїх. Усе вирішено, у такому разі. Їм доведеться битися.

Вони обидва, однак, лишаються на місці, надто боячись ступити перший крок.

– Цей безлад – результат моїх помилок.

– Тоді дозвольте мені їх виправити!

– Ти не слухаєш.

– Як і ви.

Вона наближається. Битися з ним вона не хоче, це правда, але питання не в тому, чого вона хоче. Це взагалі не про те, чого будь-хто хоче, а про те, що має бути зроблено. На мить здається, що він збирається відступати, однак він стоїть на місці. Його дихання уривчасте, це напружує.

– Припини. Що б ти там не намагався робити.

– Ні!

Вона схоплює його зап'ясток, він стискає кулак ще сильніше, хоч вона й відчуває, що його сили вже на межі.

– Він шкодить тобі. Ще трохи, і ти вже не одужаєш.

– Це скоро не матиме значення!

Він тягнеться до її сережок, та наступної ж миті його рука падає на її плече, шукаючи опори. Ні, не може бути. Він не може так просто. Вона не дозволить.

Він падає на підлогу. Це і є межа, вона не може більше стримуватися, – провина, тривога, хвилювання, жах – усе вивільняється назовні. Маска тріскається, тоді розпадається.

– Габрієле!

Підлога холодна. Вона сидить поруч, досі тримаючи його, чекає, поки його погляд знову проясниться. Його трансформація зникає.

– Мій сердешний Габрієле, – вона проводить пальцями по його волоссю. – Пробач, що змусила тебе пройти крізь це.

– Пані… Наталі, будь ласка, – він дивиться їй у вічі. – Я не можу просто стояти осторонь, доки ти жертвуєш собою. Ти не можеш отак просто… піти.

– Габрієле, мені немає чого втрачати, а в тебе є Адріан.

– Ви були б йому кращою матір’ю. Я… я вже вдосталь підвів його. Ви з Джаґґедом досі можете бути родиною, можете бути щасливі. Мені в цьому домі немає місця.

– Це неправда. Ти вартий набагато більшого.

– Без тебе я нічого не вартий, Наталі! Якби я втратив тебе, я б… Я не знаю, що б я робив. Жити, знаючи, що я втратив тебе навіки, буде невимовною мукою.

Вона хоче сказати щось, та спромагається лише вчергове прошепотіти його ім’я.

– Я хочу, щоб ти жила. Щоб ти була щаслива. З самого першого дня, Наталі, я кохаю тебе.

Він затинається, сам не здатний повірити, що справді сказав це.

– О, Габрієле, мій сердешний Габрієле, – її голос тремтить. – Я знаю. Але що я мушу робити?

– Пробачте, мені не варто було…

– Як я маю почуватися тепер? Як я маю дивитися Джаґґеду в очі? Після всього, що в нас було, після всіх надій, обіцянок і жертв… Як я маю сказати йому, що тепер кохаю іншого?

– Кого?

– О, Габрієле, – вона трохи усміхається, сльози котяться по її щокам, – мій сердешний…

Вона нарешті знімає трансформацію й повертається до своєї подоби. Вона притискає його ближче, і він обіймає її у відповідь. Вони б мали почуватися щасливими, якби не тягар усього того зла, яке вони спричинили.

– Ще ж не пізно все виправити, правда? – Габрієль не зводить з неї очей. – Що нам робити тепер?

Наталі думає.

**Author's Note:**

> Що ж, на це пішло трохи більше часу, ніж я сподівалася.   
> Так чи так, з Новим роком!


End file.
